


новая жизнь

by twiila



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiila/pseuds/twiila
Summary: боже, как же хотелось, чтобы они её простили, чтобы спокойно приняли её первое самостоятельное решение.но, к сожалению, она уже не сможет всё объяснить им, ведь пришло время расставания. на прощанье—письмо с просьбой не искать её и дать пожить своим умом.
Relationships: Charlotte Elbourne/Meier Link
Kudos: 2





	новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> мои потуги, за которые мне безумно стыдно, но которые мне очень хотелось выложить. за ошибки извиняюсь.

дрожь по всему телу. сбитое дыхание. шум в ушах. боже, ожидание невыносимо. вдох-выдох. надеюсь, часы не врут, и у него ещё есть время.

тысячи беспокойных мыслей так взбудоражили сознание, что успокоиться уже не получалось. _что если он не приедет или он опоздает или его поймают или—_

нет, хватит. _«не волнуйся, всё будет в порядке. я обещаю. это в знак моей благодарности за то, что ты мне подарила. единственное, о чём я могу просить тебя—это довериться мне.»_

верно. она не должна сомневаемся в нем. только не после того, что она с ним пережила.

за окном слышался стук колёс . карета неслась по улицам города с бешеной скоростью. было слышно, как стук нарастает с каждой секундой. нарастало и чувство тревоги. не верилось, что буквально несколько секунд—и у нее начнётся новая жизнь. жизнь, полная любви, заботы, новых впечатлений...ей придётся расстаться с любимой семьёй: со старшим братом, аланом, который всю жизнь защищал её и пытался уберечь от майера (_«шарлотта, милая, пойми, что он просто играет с тобой!», «ты слышала, что люди о нём говорят? ты знаешь, сколько человек из-за него пострадало?», «продолжишь видеться с ним—погубишь нашу семью.»_); с отцом—единственным человеком, понимающим её чувства к майеру(_«дочка, пожалуйста, оставь его... я не могу себе позволить потерять тебя.», «ты должна его забыть. это будет тяжело, но тебе нельзя быть с ним.»_). 

боже, как же хотелось, чтобы они её простили, чтобы спокойно приняли её первое самостоятельное решение.   
но, к сожалению, она уже не сможет всё объяснить им, ведь пришло время расставания. на прощанье—письмо с просьбой не искать её и дать пожить своим умом.   


буйный ветер со скрипом распахнул окна. в комнату кто-то вошёл и взял её на руки, но тревоги уже не было. она знала, что теперь в безопасности, и что впереди ее ждёт новая жизнь. 


End file.
